Mi Padrastro
by Sakustraw
Summary: Sakura una joven estudiante enamorada de un amor no correspondido sufre las concecuencias de peleas con su madre, gracias a que ambas estan enamoradas del mismo hombre. Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Una habitación en la cual se encontraba ropa tirada en el suelo estaba la misma algo opacada por la oscuridad de la noche, las cortinas se hallaban cerradas, el olor a sexo se podía sentir en cada rincón del lugar. Gemidos femeninos se podían escuchar, cuerpos sudorosos sobre una cama, un pelinegro sobre una pelirrubia, embistiéndola de una manera salvaje. Las estocadas del hombre que no pasaba de los veintiséis hacían estragos en la mujer, la cual no paraba de gemir con suma excitación.

ー Si, Oh, Sasuke más rápido ~.

El joven llamado Sasuke no dudo en prácticamente comenzar a penetrarla de una forma veloz, entraba y salía de la mujer con mucha facilidad, comenzaba a llegar a su éxtasis, hasta que por fin un ronco suspiro salió de sus labios al haber acabado dejando bastante semen dentro de la mujer. Aquella mujer que al haber llegado dio un grito lleno de satisfacción. Al instante Sasuke frunció el ceño.

ー Mebuki, no grites, tu hija nos puede escuchar.

ー Pero Sasuke, tú has sido el que me ha hecho gritar, pero venga, Sakura debe estar completamente dormida, no te preocupes por eso y sigue moviéndote, quiero otra ronda.

Al decir esto Mebuki poso sus manos en las nalgas del pelinegro haciendo algo de fuerza para que así este comenzara a moverse nuevamente. Sasuke reacciono al instante, ya que se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras volvía a la lujuria y placer del momento.

En otra de las habitaciones, en sí, la que quedaba a un lado de los amantes nocturnos, estaba una chica pelirosa de dieciocho años, se encontraba en un trance mientras escuchaba con la oreja pegada a la pared literalmente a su madre y al amante que había traído aquella noche. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y eso le agrada, así no se sentiría estúpida o más bien avergonzada por estar acariciándose allí abajo.

Una de sus manos fue hacia su parte baja, acariciándose descaradamente sobre su ropa interior, su excitación se podía entrever a través de aquella mirada ida y aquellos suspiros que daba de vez en cuando.

Los gritos de la habitación contigua subían en exceso, parecía que la mayor estuviera disfrutando más que demasiado el sexo con el amante nocturno.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras esta vez metía su mano bajo sus bragas, acariciaba su clítoris con rapidez. Mientras los gritos aumentaban, ella más rápido tornaba los movimientos sobre su sexo, hasta que una oleada de excitación la invadió por completo llegando a su terminación con temblores bastantes notorios.

ー Ah, demonios, esto sería más delicioso si tuviera un maldito pene entre mis piernas.

Al momento de decir aquello la pelirosa frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su mano de su parte baja, pudo oír que al parecer al lado de la habitación ya habían acabado con lo que hacían, suspiro y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, intentando por fin esa noche dormir un poco sin excitarse por su jodido nuevo padrastro el cual además era su profesor de geografía.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sakura.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

El Sonido del despertador comenzaba a sonar, desperté mientras me reincorporaba de la cama, mi vista estaba aún algo nublosa, los primeros rayos del sol se posaban sobre mis cabellos rosas, gracias a aquella ventana que yacía a un lado de mi cama.

Me sentía cansada, prácticamente en la noche no había dormido absolutamente nada, mi madre y Sasuke habían estado teniendo sexo durante veamos. . . ¡Toda la jodida noche!, ese hombre debía ser un semental, ahora sabia porque mi madre andaba tan feliz estos últimos días. Lo admito tengo envidia de mi madre, es que como no tenerla, cuando su jodido novio es mi sexy profesor de geografía. Ah, el hombre estaba como quería.

Aún recuerdo el día en que lo conocí.

 _Flash back_

 _Una pelirosa caminaba sin prisa alguna por las calles de su comunidad, Shinjuku. Aquel día se había levantado bastante temprano ya que había escuchado unos rumores de un nuevo profesor, su rubia amiga llamada Ino Yamanaka, la había llamado a primera hora de la mañana diciéndole o prácticamente obligándola a llegar temprano._

 _La bella pelirosa caminaba por la acera con total tranquilidad no quería hacerle caso alguno a su mejor amiga, además en aquel momento andaba con una terrible fatiga, no había dormido nada gracias a su resaca por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando no cabio en cuenta del semáforo en rojo, en aquel instante un auto negro se aproximaba a velocidad media, por lo que el conductor al ver a la joven cruzando en rojo freno de manera algo brusca. La pelirosa salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar tal estruendo, el joven conductor salía de su auto para así replicarle a la pelirosa._

 _ー_ _Hey, niña, no podrías fijarte que el maldito semáforo está en rojo!_

 _La pelirosa miro al azabache con cierta ceja alzada, aunque se pudo ver que esta miraba con detalle al pelinegro, el cual iba con unas gafas de sol y una bufanda, claramente no podía ver muy bien el rostro del chico. Volvió su vista hacia el semáforo el cual había cambiado precisamente a verde._

 _ー_ _Pues yo lo veo en verde, Bobo._

 _El pelinegro negó un tanto para así ir hacia su auto y arrancar este rodeando a la ojiverde la cual le obstruía el paso. La pelirosa termino de cruzar la calle para así seguir su camino, no le había tomado importancia a aquel inconveniente ya que aquel hombre encapuchado como lo había percibido ella, no parecía amable y además jamás hablaba con desconocidos._

 _En otra parte, aquel mismo hombre encapuchado se bajaba de su auto, se sacaba la bufanda y las gafas dejando ver un rostro bastante atractivo para las jovencitas que se hallaban llegando a la preparatoria. Se preguntarán que hacía aquel hombre en aquel establecimiento, muy simple, era el nuevo profesor._

 _La ojiverde la cual apenas estaba entrando a la preparatoria konoha, no pudo dar ni un respiro cuando ya su rubia amiga se tiraba sobre ella abrazándola mientras tiraba palabras al azar, Sakura río un tanto ya que siempre le causaba gracia como Ino la saludaba, se reincorporaron ambas, pero Ino no paro simplemente ahí, si no que jalo a la pelirosa hacia dentro del establecimiento._

 _ー_ _Es que no me lo vas a creer, ¡Sakura el nuevo profesor de geografía es muy sexy!, tienes que verlo se te llegara a caer la baba._

 _ー_ _Ah, Ino, siempre exageras todo, de seguro el tipo es alguien normalcito._

 _La pelirosa no le tomo importancia el hecho de conocer a un nuevo profesor, ya que para ella cualquier profesor era igual. Claro, hasta ese momento, en el cual entraron ambas chicas a su salón y donde Sakura pudo ver al hermoso pelinegro que estaba de pie presentándose frente a todos, el cual estaba lleno de chicas._

 _ー_ _Bueno, Soy su nuevo profesor de geografía, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Fin flash back_

Sakura.

Aquel día había sido el mejor de mi vida, porque a pesar de que no pude apreciar lo hermoso que era Sasuke en aquel momento, ahora lo podía apreciar siempre. Una sonrisa algo triste se posó en mis labios, sabía que aquello tenía solo una respuesta y era Mebuki, mi madre, la mujer con la que ahora despertaba en las mañanas, Con la que, hacia el amor por las noches, me dolía pero no podía arruinarle la felicidad a mi madre a pesar de que amara al mismo hombre, a pesar de que yo lo conocí primero, ah, a pesar de todo.

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sakura.

En todo el camino hacia la preparatoria venia pensando en mi sexy profesor y padrastro, mi amor prohibido. Claro, él no tiene ni idea de que lo amo, ni siquiera sabe que existo o eso creo, si no fuera porque esta con mi madre, no sabría quién soy. Suspire. Odiaba haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada habiendo tantos chicos por donde elegir, inclusive un pelirrojo se me había declarado hace unos días atrás, pero al parecer no tengo ojos para nadie más, maldición.

ー Sakura!, Hey, Sakura!, ¡espérame!

Eh ahí el grito de mi loca amiga rubia, la única que me subía mis ánimos depresivos que había tenido en todo el tiempo que mi madre y Sasuke salían, lo cual era hace un mes, más o menos, da igual, para mi prácticamente había pasado demasiado tiempo como para caer en depresión por un jodido amor.

Voltee mi rostro hacia una cansada Ino, la cual paro un momento para respirar, se acomodaba la falda escolar y volvía a su típico porte de chica millonaria, no lo negaba, Ino tenía dinero, pero no era de aquellas típicas chicas ricas pesadas, Ino era diferente en muchos aspectos, era por eso que la elegí como mi mejor amiga.

ー Hey cerdita no hay problema, no creo que lleguemos tarde, creo que salí a la hora de mi casa.

ー ¡Qué, que!, Sakura vamos veinte minutos atrasadas, venga vamos y dentremos ya, recuerda que nos toca con tu padras. . . Quiero decir, Sasuke.

Fulmine al instante con la mirada a Ino, sabía perfectamente que odiaba que me recordara mi posición con Sasuke, pero siempre se terminaba olvidando de todo. Rodó los ojos.

ー Ya, lo siento, se me olvidaba, Pero ya vamos que esta vez sí que me suspenden!

Con una fuerza innata me tomo del brazo para así adentrarnos al establecimiento. A veces Ino no parecía para nada una chica con clase, reí para mis adentros, si su padre viera cómo se comporta en la preparatoria de seguro la mandarían de monja.

Pasamos varios salones en los cuales se podía divisar a todos estudiando cabeza agacha, no era de esperarse, la preparatoria konoha era una de las más prestigiosas. Ino tenía razón, íbamos tarde. Pero cuando por fin estábamos por llegar a nuestro salón tropecé torpemente con mi propio pie, algo típico en mi pensé al momento en el que caí de lleno en el suelo, haciendo un espantoso ruido ante el choque de mis rodillas y la fría cerámica. quería ponerme de pie, pero mi rodilla dolía bastante, como siempre hacer el ridículo era lo mío.

ー ¡Hay frentona! no quise que cayeras por la velocidad. Venga te ayudo.

Ino estaba a punto de tomarme la mano, su rostro se hallaba preocupado, pero le sonreí como siempre hacia para tranquilizarla. De pronto pude ver una sombra impotente tras de mi amiga, al instante reconocí aquella silueta.

ー Señorita Ino, Sakura, ¿Se puede saber por qué no están dentro del salón?

Se dejo ver mi tan apreciado amor, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no visibles, quizás solo eran unas pocas que no querían salir de mis ojos, no sabía si era por la rodilla la cual me dolía bastante o el saber de qué Sasuke pudo haberme visto caer.

ー ¡Sasuke! . . . Digo, profesor, este Sakura se cayó y pues. . . este. .

Ino como siempre intentaba salvarse el cuello, dejándome a mi sola en el suelo nuevamente, maldita cerda me las pagaras pensé.

No contaba con que mi pelinegro apartara a Ino y me ayudara a levantarme, con dificultad me puse de pie, cojeando prácticamente, Sasuke me rodeo la cintura, dejando mi brazo sobre su hombro. En aquel momento contuve la respiración, sentir aquel fuerte brazo apretar mi cintura me llevaba a un sin fin de fantasías en mi cabeza, jamás pensé estar así de cerca de Sasuke, aunque me molestaba bastante su indiferencia, al parecer no le parecía alguien agraciada.

ー Señorita Ino la quiero ver en su cubículo a mi regreso, pídale a algún compañero que le diga la actividad que estábamos realizando.

ー ¡Si profesor!, pero. . . ¿Sakura?

ー La llevare a la enfermería.

Al escuchar aquello mis ojos se agrandaron un tanto por la sorpresa, estaba a punto de desmallarme, Sasuke jamás me había hablado, inclusive las veces que iba a mi casa me ignoraba, por lo que yo siempre intentaba salir durante todo el día y volvía a la noche solo a descansar y escuchar los estúpidos gemidos de mi madre, claro a causa de Sasuke.

Mire a Ino y le pedí ayuda con los ojos, ella me miro a modo de disculpa por lo que supuse no podría hacer nada, esta despareció por la puerta del salón. Mi pelinegro comenzó a llevarme tal y como había dicho a la enfermería. El pesado silencio era palpable en el ambiente, sentía que en cualquier momento me caería de lleno al suelo nuevamente por mi torpeza.

Él no me hablaba. Una sonrisa totalmente triste se posó en mis labios, ¿Tan malo era socializar conmigo? Ah, no, ahora lo recuerdo, soy la hija de su novia y además me superaba en edad, pero vamos, eso a quien rayos le importa hoy en día.

No cabi en cuenta el momento en el que llegamos a la enfermería, Sasuke me llevo hacia la camilla que se encontraba en el lugar y me sentó. Pude observar que ninguna enfermera se encontraba en aquel momento, el lugar parecía desierto y nuevamente creí que el silencio nos inundaría, pero Sasuke hablo.

ー Tsk, donde rayos se metieron estas enfermeras. Sakura, ahora dime por que venían tarde a mi clase. Si me das una buena explicación no te suspenderé a ti, ni a la señorita Yamanaka.

Mis mejillas al instante enrojecieron a causa de la mirada profunda de Sasuke, porque rayos debía tener unos ojos negros de ensueño, además de aquel traje negro que lo hacía ver bastante esbelto, podía imaginarme como se vería debajo de aquella ropa.

Desvíe la mirada, comenzaba a irme por otro rumbo, aquello no era bueno, no era que fuera tímida pero no podía sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre, si lo hacía temía decirle cuanto lo amaba y deseaba con todo mi ser, decirle las ganas tremendas que tengo de estar siendo embestida bajo el y rayos nuevamente mis jodidos pensamientos me llevaban por otra dirección. Simplemente solté las primeras palabras que se me vinieron a la cabeza.

ー Ino necesitaba condones y los fuimos a comprar, por eso la demora.

Rayos. Indudablemente, Rayos. Me hundí en un abismo yo misma al decir aquello. No quería mirar a Sasuke, ahora si había pasado la vergüenza más grande de toda mi vida, ¡Porque mi cabeza me jugaba malas pasadas!, dios.

ー Acaso sabes lo que me estás diciendo, ¿No?, si fue por eso creo que debo mandarte suspendida a ti y a tu amiga.

Al instante voltee la mirada hacia Sasuke, ¿No podía ser más suave?, estaba totalmente avergonzada por mis múltiples torpezas y andaba totalmente sensible.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabia la causa, era la vergüenza, la rabia y la impotencia, no quería verme cono una chica débil frente a Sasuke, no quería.

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire esta vez a los ojos fijamente, claro su mismo gesto imperturbable de siempre, ya no podía fingir ser la señorita amable solo porque estaba enamorada de él, si quería que Sasuke se fijara en mi tendría que ser yo misma.

ー Sabes que, no me interesa, puedes mandarme las veces que quieras suspendida o mejor aún, porque no le dices a mi madre que soy una cualquiera por andar comprando condones, he.

Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron al instante en sorpresa, justo en el momento una de las enfermeras había entrado por la puerta, encontrándome con los ojos totalmente en lágrimas.

ー Profesor Sasuke, ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke siguió con su mirada fija en mi a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la enfermera, teníamos una batalla, jade contra negro, parecía que tenía algo que decirme, pero cerro la boca con un bufido y salió fuera de la enfermería.

ー Vaya, al parecer están de malas los profesores hoy. Pero dime jovencita, que ocurrió aquí con tu pierna.

Hice caso omiso de la enfermera y apreté los puños, Sasuke me había ignorado, odiaba que la primera vez que hablara con el fuera así, siempre fantaseaba con que cuando le hablara el me respondería de una manera dulce, cuan equivocada estaba. Pero ya vería, si yo sufría por su causa él no se libraría y tenía un plan que no fallaría.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4

Sasuke

No podía creer que la hija de mebuki fuera tan decidida. Todas las mujeres, absolutamente todas me deseaban y no solo eso ninguna me había hablado de aquella manera tal y como había hecho sakura, simplemente estaba algo en shock, ¿Acaso mebuki no le había enseñado modales?, Al regresar al salón me senté en mi escritorio meditando si suspender a la altiva pelirosa o no.

Sonreí para mis adentros, siempre había creído que aquella pequeña chica, si, digo "pequeña" por que prácticamente me llega al hombro, es baja y claro le llevo un poco de edad.

Siempre había creído que estaba interesada en mi, nunca pasaba desapercibido las cosas y ella en todas las clases me miraba, ahora se que estaba equivocado, al parecer me odia.

ー ¡Ringgggg!

El maldito timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿acaso había estado pensando en la hija de mi novia? Pff, Debía estar alucinando.

ー Bien, todos salgan. El lunes quiero la actividad en sus cuadernos o todos tendrán, ya saben, una nota baja.

Todos comenzaron a salir al instante en el que oyeron mi voz, sus rostros sonrientes por salir por fin del maldito salón era visible en todos.

Pero una pelirubia se acercaba cautelosa hacia mi, ¿Acaso era tonta?, tampoco soy un ogro, por dios.

ー Profesor Sasuke, este. . .Sakura por que no vino con usted, creí que solo era un rasmillon en la rodilla.

ー Señorita Yamanaka, espero este contenta, ambas están suspendidas hasta el miércoles de la otra semana, claro todo por andar comprando condones, agradezcale a su amiga Sakura la cual fue muy amable en decirlo.

La pelirubia abrió la boca a mas no poder. Sabia que aquello de los condones era una farsa, pero aquella pelirosa no volvería a tratarme de aquella manera y esta era la forma en que lo debía pagar.

esta corrió sin decir mas, al parecer iba bastante enojada, algo que en si no me importaba para nada, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como ir a preparar mi maleta e irme a vivir con Mebuki, quería ver el rostro de sakura cuando me viera invadiendo su espacio personal.

ー Mh, ahora a disciplinar a esa niña.

Una pelirubia iba echando prácticamente humos de enojo por las orejas mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería en busca de su preciada amiga pelirosa. Al llegar al lugar, Sakura estaba sentada aun en la camilla, la enfermera estaba haciéndole curaciones en la rodilla en silencio, pero al parecer Ino no iba solo a ver como se encontraba.

ー ¡Sakura!

La pelirosa al instante levanto la mirada, parecía confusa por el aspecto enojado de Ino, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho a Sasuke.

ー Puedo expli. . .

ー ¡Por que rayos le has dicho una mentira de esa calaña a Sasuke!, ¡Nos a suspendido por tres días comenzando desde el lunes! ¿Sabes lo que hará mi padre si sabe lo que "supuestamente" ando comprando?, ¡¡Me enviara de monja!!

La pelirubia con tan solo decir aquella ultima palabra se puso pálida de la cólera, de pronto en un parpadeo esta ya se hallaba en el suelo desmayada.

ー ¡Señorita Yamanaka!

La enfermera se puso de pie al instante para intentar despertar a ino, claro sakura solo fruncio el ceño, sabia que ino simplemente le daban esos ataques bobos de desmayarse, por lo que no le tomo importancia.

ー Aish! Me las pagaras Sasuke!

Y con aquella ultima réplica de Sakura, Ino despertó.

Sasuke

Me encontraba en mi departamento batallando con la maldita maleta, en realidad no quería irme, claro amaba a Mebuki o eso creía, pero no estaba preparado para ser el padre de una adolescente rebelde, es mas, era aun joven, demonios.

Toc! Toc!

ー ¿Mh?

Deje mi maleta aun lado en la cama aun abierta, para así ir directamente a la puerta, de pronto al abrir Mebuki apareció rodeandome con sus brazos, podía ver la alegría en su mirada.

ー Espero no te moleste que venga a buscarte Sasuke.

Al instante sonreí y bese su frente con algo de cariño.

ー Sabes que no eres molestia para mí. Es mas me gustaría que me ayudarás con la maleta, creo que no fue buena idea meter todo sin doblar primero, ha.

Esta soltó una sutil risotada, para así tomarme la mano y llevarme hacia la habitación. Claro, antes de que cruzaramos la puerta esta se dio media vuelta y estiro sus labios, suponía que quería un beso, algo que en si yo aun no quería, por lo que simplemente pase de largo fingiendo no haber entendido, pose mi varonil cuerpo sobre una de las paredes de la habitación, hasta que sentí un apreton fuerte en mi parte baja.

ー Pero que. . .

ー Sasuke ya llevamos cerca del mes y aun no me has besado, que rayos sucede contigo, ¿Eh?

Pude ver el ceño fruncido de esta, sabía que ella ansiaba besarme, pero claramente yo aun no creía que fuera necesario, besar para mi era como un sello de amor y solo se lo daría cuando sintiera un amor muy fuerte por ella, inclusive se lo había dicho una vez, por lo que ahora no sabia el porque de su enojo.

ー Sasuke, yo quiero probar tus deliciosos labios, ¿Le negaras eso a tu novia?

ー Tsk, no comenzemos con la misma discusión, por favor.

Hizo un ligero puchero al escucharme, algo que en si no me gustaba para nada. Por lo que para desligar el tema propuse otro comentario.

ー Pero sabes que puedes besar otras partes de mi cuerpo, ¿No?

Con solo escuchar mis palabras Mebuki sonrió coqueta mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi miembro por sobre mi pantalón.

ー Sabes, creo que tienes toda la razón. ¿Que te parece si despedimos como se debe este departamento? Vamos, cogeme Sasuke.

Aquellas caricias se intensificaron por lo que mordi mi labio inferior excitado.

ー No hace falta que me lo digas.

Al instante la tome por la cintura y comenze a frotar mi potente erección contra su abdomen, mientras mis labios se dirigían a los grandes montes de mebuki, sus senos, los cuales comenze a morder por sobre la tela de su polera.

ー Umh, sasuke. . .

Sakura

Mil rayos. Por que demonios mi madre no me habría la puerta estaba prácticamente hace veinte minutos parada en la entrada de mi casa tocando la misma. Luego de todo el asunto con Ino, tuve que pedirle perdón un millón de veces y claro aclarar todo con su padre, lo único que quería era descansar en mi habitación, pero claro mi madre como de costumbre no estaba y como yo era tan boba en ocasiones olvide la llave en mi habitación.

ー Aish!, donde rayos te metiste ahora mamá.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente la misma apareció con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas junto a . . . Sasuke. Mil veces Mierda. ¿Por que debía aparecer cuando estaba en mi momento mas vulnerable?, ah, no, esperen, es cierto que soy la chica con mas mala suerte en el mundo.

ー Sakura cariño~ No sabes la gran noticia que te tenemos!

Perdí casi todo el aire de mis pulmones ante aquel tremendo abrazo de mi madre, esperen, ¿Me abrazaba?, algo andaba mal. Observe a mi alrededor, pude ver a sasuke y unas male. . . ¿Eh?, Maletas, sasuke, Mamá abrazandome, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE. . .

ー Mi querido sasuke se vendrá a vivir con nosotras sakura, no es genial!

ー ¡QUE, QUE! . . .

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Sakura_

ー ¡QUE, QUE! . . .

No podía dar conciencia a lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso este era mi día negro? Mama seguía abrazándome con su aura de alegría rodeándola, claro en cambio de la mía que simplemente era el aura mas triste que pudieran ver, aunque no podía negar que ver a sasuke tan bien arreglado hacia que parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Sasuke me miro de pronto y me sonrió, esperen, ¿Me sonrió?, esto no estaba bien, aquella sonrisa en el varonil rostro de sasuke era de completa burla, el jamas sonreía así.

ー Hay cariño debes estar feliz, al menos tomale el lado positivo, tendrás tu propio profesor particular o no sasuke.

Mi madre al instante se separo de mi posicionándose aun lado de mi pelinegro, lo abrazo por la cintura para así fruncir el ceño al mirarme, ¿Ahora que rayos le hice?

ー Sakura, no seas falta de respeto y al menos ayuda a sasuke con sus maletas.

Bufé al instante, simplemente no quería acercarme a Sasuke ni a mi madre en aquel momento, estaba cansada, mi día había sido una completa mierda y claro para rematar, mi espacio privado ya no era solo mío.

Camine hacia mamá, acercandome a ambos, claro podía sentir la oscura mirada de Sasuke sobre mi en todo momento, pero ya no podía dejar que el viera los estragos que hacia en mi con aquella mirada, por lo que camine con total seguridad.

ー Necesito las llaves, mamá.

ー Por supuesto cariño, toma. Vez Sasuke, Sakura si es una chica disciplinada.

Mi madre sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que "yo" ayudaría a Sasuke con sus maletas. Sonreí de medio lado para así dirigirme a la puerta, al momento en que abrí esta me voltie para así mirar a ambos.

ー Bueno Sasuke, ya puedes llevar tus jodidas maletas a tu habitación, la puerta esta abierta, que eso te sirva de consuelo.

Y sin mas me dirigí a mi habitación, haciendo caso omiso a las replicas de mi madre.

Sasuke

No pude evitar sentirme despreciado por aquella pelirosa, ¿Acaso sabía con quien hablaba?, claramente las replicas de Mebuki no servirían de nada por lo que pose mi mano en su hombro para así negar y mirar hacia la puerta por donde Sakura se había adentrado.

ー Mebuki, ya no grites, ella no te escuchara, conozco la etapa de la adolescencia bastante bien, dejame a mi hablar con ella.

Mebuki me miro confundida al principio, pero al parecer la idea de que yo fuera a hablar con Sakura le había gustado mas de lo que pareció, si supiera que le daría un escarmiento bastante inolvidable.

ー Oh, Sasuke, claro ve con ella yo dejare las maletas en el living y haré la cena. La habitación de Sakura es la que posee un letrero en la puerta, reconocerás al instante su habitación.

ー Mh.

No comente nada mas, ya que guardaba mis palabras para una pequeña pelirosa que se llevaría un gran castigo por su imprudencia.

Me separe de Mebuki para así adentrarme a la casa, observe que estaba bastante ordenada, algo que me gusto de sobremanera, odiaba la suciedad o el desorden.

Subí las escaleras con cautela no metiendo ningún sonido de por medio, al llegar al pasillo divise dos habitaciones, claro una puerta con el letrero que me había señalado mebuki anteriormente, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que mi tonta curiosidad fue algo que jamas creí ver en mi, me acerque con cautela a la puerta pudiendo ver la ropa escolar de Sakura votada por el suelo.

No estaba ahí, me adentre aun en silencio, pero de pronto el sonido de la ducha llego a mis oídos, ella se estaba duchando. Trague saliva, mi parte consciente decía que debía irme y dejar que la chica tuviera su privacidad en el baño, pero mi parte lujuriosa pedía a gritos echar una mirada hacia el interior de este.

ー Tsk.

Esta vez mi lado de lujuria había ganado. Me acerque hacia la puerta del baño, la cual estaba en su media totalidad abierta, me agache a un lado para así poder observar el desnudo cuerpo de Sakura, esta estaba con las cortinas de baño corridas y rayos, aquel pequeño y blanquecino cuerpo había logrado excitarme de sobremanera, podía sentir como mi pene comenzaba a despertar, mis ojos no podían separarse de aquel delicioso cuerpo, de pronto recordé a lo que venia y una idea bastante psicótica se me vino a la mente.

Me reincorpore nuevamente y camine hacia el interior del baño. Sakura aun no daba cuenta de mi presencia gracias a que sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando del pequeño masaje que se daba en los hombros, de un momento a otro me sentí en demasía atraído por aquella molesta pelirosa, ya estaba ahí, no pensaba en echarme para atrás.

ー Sakura.

Al instante la misma abrió los ojos mirándome sorprendida mientras intentaba tapar su desnudes.

ー No grites Sakura. Solo he venido a advertirte una cosa.

Me acerque peligrosamente a ella, no pude evitar tocarla, mi mano fue directamente hacia uno de sus senos, ah, eran perfectos, eran totalmente diferentes a los de mebuki y debía decir que se sentían mucho mejor.

ー Sa. .suke. . .

No cabi en cuenta del momento en el que sakura me miraba de una manera extraña, ¿no debería estar golpeándome o gritando que me alejara? Tenia un gesto totalmente diferente al que imagine en mi cabeza, este gesto era de excitación.

ー Sakura, quiero dejarte en claro que debes respetarme, desde hoy sere tu padrastro y me debes respeto, claro si no quieres que te castigue de formas que no querrás saber.

Al momento en que dije aquello apreté con algo mas de fuerza el seno ajeno, Sakura se mordió el labio de pronto para así tomar mi otra mano y posarla en su otro seno, ¿Que rayos?. . .

ー Sasuke no me importa si me castigas, quiero que lo hagas, ¿acaso jamas te diste cuenta de como te miraba?, deseo que me folles.

Con aquella confesión mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, ¿A Sakura le gustaba?, como rayos había ocurrido aquello. Sus ojos jades me observaban fijamente, de pronto recordé a mebuki y todo mi plan de solo asustar a la pelirosa se había esfumado. Mis manos aun estaban en los senos ajenos, en realidad no quería dejar de tocarla era tan suave.

Sakura

Aun no podía creer lo que sucedía en aquel momento. Al principio había creído que solo era un jodido sueño de los que siempre mi lujuriosa mente se imaginaba, pero al sentir aquellas manos tan reales de Sasuke pude ver que esto no era para nada una de mis fantasías. Suspire excitada, necesitaba a Sasuke, pero no podía entregarme a el en aquel momento, además aun quería jugar con el, quería poner mi hermoso plan en marcha y ahora que viviría en mi casa era el momento perfecto.

ー Sasuke-kun, es mejor que me sueltes o mi madre podría venir.

Sasuke al escuchar mi voz salio de su letargo, al parecer estaba muy entretenido acariciando mis pechos, algo que yo mas que el disfrutaba.

Saco sus manos para asi mirarme confundido, se dio media vuelta saliendo fuera del baño y claro de mi habitación. Sabia que el estaría confundido, pero no quería perder el amor de mi vida, no señor, necesitaba a Sasuke y no me importaba que fuera el novio de mi madre, desde hoy comenzaría mi plan de seducirlo y al parecer no seria tan difícil.

ー Ya te tengo en mis redes, Sasuke.

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sasuke

No sabía cómo había podido haber hecho prácticamente el ridículo frente a Sakura, jamás una mujer se me hacía tan tentativa, esta pelirosa era tentativa y bastante peligrosa.

Ya me encontraba fuera de la habitación, no sabía si bajar al instante o refrescar mi mente por un momento. Opte por bajar ya que Mebuki podría sospechar del porqué de mi demora.

Al momento en el que llegue a la cocina esta estaba tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba, tal parece que no se había percatado de nada de lo que yo y su hija hacíamos hace unos minutos atrás. Me acerque sigiloso tras su espalda para así rodearla por la cintura y besar su cuello con excitación, cabía decir que el encuentro lujurioso con Sakura en la bañera me había dejado con mi parte baja más que despierta y que mejor que sacarme las jodidas ganas con Mebuki.

ー Hum, ¿Sasuke acaso te excitaste con tan solo verme cocinar?

Sabía que debía mentirle, algo que no me gustaba hacer seguido, ¿cómo decir que fue su hija la que me puso duro?, no, definitivamente tenía que mentir. Comencé a apretarla más contra mí, frotando mi miembro en su trasero.

ー Mh, Quien más me tendría así, Mebuki. Es solo que vi tu redondo trasero al venir hacia acá. Juro que me llamaba a gritos por follarmelo.

ー Umh, Sasuke adoro cuando te pones así de caliente, me encantaría que me folles ahora mi amor, pero recuerda que ya no estamos solos, Sakura puede bajar en cualquier momento y además estoy preparando la cena.

Al decir aquellas palabras se volteó para así besarme ambas mejillas, bufé por lo bajo y la solté. Enserio que no podía quedarme con las ganas, Tsk, que más daba, ya en la noche me las cobraría por dejarme con la jodida erección.

ー Sasuke. . . Creo que he cambiado de opinión, vamos ahora mismo al sofá.

Sakura

Ya estaba lista para bajar, me había puesto mi pijama más sexy que encontré el cual era solo un short y una mini polera que me dejaba el ombligo al aire. Sonreí mientras me miraba al espejo el cual se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, una imagen perfecta pensé, no era que fuera muy egosa ni nada por el estilo, pero si sabía que era linda, además una chica como yo de cabello rosado y buen cuerpo no se encontraba en cualquier lado.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, supuse que mi madre ya tendría la cena lista, no dude en salir de mi habitación claro sin antes ponerme mis pantuflas de conejitos. Bajé las escaleras y lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke sobre mi madre en el sofá, embistiéndola.

¡Crack!

Algo en mí se rompió en aquel momento, sabía que era parte de mi corazón, ¿Porque tenían que follar en la sala sabiendo que yo estaba en la casa?, lágrimas quisieron escapar de mis ojos pero no las deje, preferí tomar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y alzar la voz. Puse mi mejor gesto de asco que pude, a pesar de que por dentro deseaba desaparecer de ahí y no haber bajado por aquellas escaleras.

ー Cof, Cof. Mamá, podrían terminar ya, para yo poder comer, tengo hambre.

Al instante Sasuke paro las embestidas mientras ambos posaban su sorprendida y avergonzada mirada sobre mí, ¿Acaso eran idiotas?, la única avergonzada era yo por tener una madre sin pudor alguno por sobre su casa y claro su hija.

ー Sakura! Dios, ve a la cocina por favor, estamos ocupados.

No quise observarlos más. Verlos en aquella posición y a Sasuke de aquella manera, era algo que no podía soportar por mucho, pero lo bueno es que supe fingir mis gestos bastante bien, bravo Sakura, pensé.

ーSiento molestarlos, ustedes sigan con lo suyo. . .

Y sin más me escabullí hacia la cocina, me encerré en está intentando soportar el dolor de mi pecho, malditas lágrimas, no salgan ahora por favor.

Una pequeña gota salió de mis ojos.

ー Maldición.

Continuará.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Sasuke_

Avergonzado era muy poca palabra para describir como me sentía en aquel momento, sakura me había visto prácticamente en plena folladera con mebuki, definitivente vivir en aquella casa seria algo difícil.

Ya había sacado mi parte intima de mebuki, aun estaba con las jodidas ganas de liberarme en algún coño, pero claro ahora recordaba que esta no era solo mi casa y que una adolescente residía en la misma, aunque debía decir que una adolescente bastante excitante.

Chasquie la lengua mientras abrochaba mi cinturón. Mebuki parecía enfadada, algo que en si entendía, ya que ambos habíamos quedado cortados con él orgasmo, pero aun así estaba totalmente atareado, ¿Comó podría ver a Sakura ahora? No me importaba que me viera desnudo, para nada, pero lo que si me importaba bastante era lo que pensara de mi, ¡Demonios!, soy su jodido profesor, de seguro luego iría con él chisme a sus amigas, sobre todo a esa rubia.

ー Tsk, maldición.

ー Sasuke, no te preocupes, sakura es bastante grande como para saber que estábamos en cosas privadas, creeme.

Alze la vista y pude ver la sonrisa bobalicona de Mebuki, esta se estaba acomodando la ropa para así dirigirse hacia la cocina, al parecer iba donde Sakura, suspire.

Me senté en él sofá, no tenia ganas de ver a aquella pelirosa en ese instante, menos con lo caliente que me sentía en aquel momento, de seguro me excitaría bastante mas al ver como vestía y es que no había pasado desapercibido su "sexy" Pijama que dejaba bastante a la imaginación.

Decidí prender él televisor y ver algún documental, esperaba que así se me pasara todo efecto de mi cuerpo.

 _Sakura_

Sabia que no debía llorar en aquel momento, pero demonios lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos, al parecer dolia mas de lo que había pensado.

ー ¿Sakura ya estas comiendo?

Con tan solo escuchar la voz de mi madre mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir a montones, los celos se habían apoderado de mi. No quería que ella me viera, por lo que puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos y fingí. Algo que sabia hacer muy bien.

ー Hay mamá!! Creo que algo entro a mis ojos, debo ir a lavarme, permiso!!!

Salí con los ojos tapados hacia fuera de la cocina, pasando a un lado de mamá, ni siquiera daba cuenta de Sasuke, no quería verlo. Me dirigí con rapidez hacia mi habitación, cerré él cerrojo y me tire de espaldas a mi cama, mientras mis ojos se hallaban en él techo de mi habitación. Una, Dos, tres . . . tres lágrimas calleron sobre mis mejillas, siendo las ultimas que derramaría.

ー Oh si, vamos Sasuke, mas rápido!

Los malditos gemidos de mi madre y él sonido de la cama rechinando en su habitación, lograron despertarme, no había caído en cuenta cuando fue él momento en él que me dormí, me reincorpore un poco para así frotar mis ojos, aun estaba sobre la cama sin manta alguna. Tome mi celular él cual estaba a un lado de mi cama, sobre un modular y pude ver la hora.

ー 3:30 am, Tsk.

Definitivamente debía ser una broma, aun no estaba del todo bien por haberlos visto en la sala y ahora podía escuchar como Sasuke se follaba a mi madre y no solo eso, ¡lo haría todas las jodidas noches!

ー Como te odio mamá.

Aquella frase había salido por si sola de mis labios, sabía que no era bueno tener odio contra una madre, pero. . . cuando ella tiene él amor de la persona que mas amas, es doloroso.

Me puse de pie sin meter absolutamente ningún ruido, ya que no quería que los dos tórtolos escucharan. salí de mi habitación y sigilosamente camine por él pasillo, pero pare justo en la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de mamá.

Pude observar una lampara encendida, ¡Por que rayos tenían una encendida, maldición!, mis ojos no pudieron separarse de aquel cuerpo desnudo y fornido de Sasuke

ver como embestía a mi madre de una manera salvaje hizo que mi excitación subiera.

Al instante me separe de la puerta, no quería ver, a pesar de que moría por ver a Sasuke desnudo sobre mi. Negué varias veces con la cabeza y seguí caminando hacia las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, me fui directamente al sofá y me estire allí, quedandome al instante con los ojos cerrados.

ー Sakura.

Esa voz. . .

ー Sakura.

Unas grandes y ásperas manos acariciaron mis piernas desnudas.

Me Asusté, abrí los ojos con rapidez y pude ver entre la lúgubre oscuridad a sasuke desnudo. Trague saliva. ¿Que hacia aquí?, hace un momento lo había visto con mi madre ¿Qué rayos?

ー Que demonios haces aquí Sasuke. . . y en esas condiciones. . .

ー Mh, acaso no te dije que soy tu padrastro, me debes respeto y obediencia.Además, ¿Crees que no se cual es tu absurdo jueguito?

Al instante él mismo saco las manos de mis piernas y prendió la luz de la sala. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver él potente miembro de Sasuke, eso. . . era real, dios. Intente no mirar la parte baja de este y pose mis ojos en los de el.

ー No se de que hablas.

ー Pues yo creo que si sabes, acabo de verte espiandonos en él cuarto, ¿Acaso también quieres que te haga gritar tal y como mebuki?

Stop. ¿Acaso me había visto?, ¡Como! Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a mi, con una de sus piernas abrió las mías y se posicionó entre estas. Trague saliva.

ー Quieres mi verga en tu coño. . .

Y aquel sexy susurro en mi oreja fue todo para que mi maldita cordura se fuera a la mierda. Lo quería a él. Me deje llevar por él momento.

ー Ya te lo dije, follame, Sasuke.

ー Lo haré, solo con una condición.

Continuará.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sakura

ー Ya te lo dije, follame, Sasuke.

ー Lo haré, solo con una condición.

Estaba prácticamente aturdida por todo lo que pasaba en aquel momento. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacerme suya esto debía ser un sueño, pensé.

De pronto aquella mención me dejo con la curiosidad a tope necesitaba saber cual era esa condición, necesitaba saberlo, quería hacer él amor con él, sentir que por fin era mío, queria enamorarlo, quería que sintiera exactamente lo mismo que siento por él. El mas puro amor de una adolescente. Lo amaba a pesar de que él solo jugaba con mis sentimientos o eso creía.

No quería ser la débil del juego, por lo que pose mis manos en su abdomen separando un tanto aquella potente erección que apuntaba directamente hacia mi coño. Lo mire con mis ojos jades un tanto fijos mientras un gesto algo pícaro se posaba en mi rostro.

ー Dímelo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver mi seguridad, ese era justamente él gesto que esperaba ver. Este de pronto comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pierna acariciando desde mi tobillo hasta parte de mi muslo, algo que me fascino en aquel momento, los estragos que solo aquel toque hacia en mi eran demasiados.

ー Si tenemos sexo ahora, esto se olvidara para siempre. Seguirás siendo mi alumna e hijastra y nada de esto se volverá a repetir. Ni siquiera quiero que me mires con otros ojos.

Esperen. . . ¿Había escuchado bien?

ー ¿Que?. . .

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido hasta aquel momento se desvaneció por completo. Parpadie un par de veces esperando que todo solo fuera un sueño, pero no, no lo era y aquel momento no desparecería de mi cabeza por ningún motivo, sus palabras se repetían en mis oídos como si fueran ecos, perdí él control.

ー Estúpido. ¡Te amo!, maldito Idiota. . . como puedes . . .

Con tan solo haber dicho aquellas ultimas palabras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, lo empuje y salí corriendo a mi habitación sin importarme que mi madre estuviera a tan solo unos metros.

Jamas debí haberme confiado, sasuke amaba a mi madre y yo solo era un obstáculo.

Sasuke

No me esperaba que la reacción de Sakura fuera así, menos me esperaba aquella confesión la cual sentí tan . . . real. No sabía como reaccionar en aquel momento, quería ir tras ella, hablar, pero. . .¿De que serviria?

Una vez mas arruinaba todo con mis pendejadas, jamás debí haberle hecho aquella propuesta. Estaba tan seguro de que ella aceptaría quitarse las ganas y después volver cada uno a nuestras vidas que no recorde que tan solo era una adolescente, una bastante inocente.

ー Maldición, Sakura.

Suspire. A pesar de que me sentía atraído por ella necesitaba alejarme no quería confundir mis sentimientos, amaba a Mebuki esa era la verdad, no quería que cambiara aquello por un capricho con una adolescente. Debía irme y lo haría. No podía dejar que aquella atracción por Sakura me envolviera.

ー ¿Sasuke?

Alze la mirada sorprendido, Mebuki estaba parada mirándome algo adormilada. Había olvidado todo él ruido de Sakura al irse, esto no podría ser peor, esperaba que no me haya escuchado pronunciar él nombre de la pelirosa. Tome aire y puse el gesto mas serio que pude haber tenido jamás.

ー Mebuki, he decidido una cosa.

ー ¿Uh? amor no puede ser por la mañana, enserio que eres madrugador.

Mebuki se acerco tomándome de la mano, al parecer no había escuchado nada. Aún así necesitaba dejar las cosas claras, no estaba preparado para vivir con ella y con. . . Sakura.

ー Mebuki, mañana me marcho a mi departamento.

Esta al instante me soltó la mano y volteo.

ー Sasuke, que rayos estas diciendo, mañana hablaremos ¿si?, no te precipites.

ー No, ya esta tomada la decisión no encajo aquí, menos con tu hija ella no me soporta, necesito irme.

ー ¡SASUKE! Que rayos estas diciendo, ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo con todo, no puedes dejar esta casa!!

Comenzaba la discución, ah.

En otra parte de la casa mas bien en la habitación de una pelirosa, se hallaba la misma llorando desconsoladamente hipaba de vez en cuando se denotaba en sus gestos la tristeza misma, estaba dolida. De pronto acalló su llanto al escuchar un grito proveniente de abajo, mas bien la voz de su madre.

ー Que ocurre ahora. Hip.

Esta se reincorporo abriendo silenciosa la puerta de su habitación, claramente no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a salir fuera de su cuarto, pero la discusión que se comenzaba a formar llamo totalmente su atención. Camino en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se escondió, podia ver a su madre y al hombre que le había roto él corazón hace unos momentos atrás.

ー Sasuke, por favor puedo arreglar todo, Sakura es una buena hija, ella no sera mas una malcriada siento que tengas que aguantar los berrinches que da pero no te vayas por favor, dios, solo llevas un día aquí!!!

ー Ah, dejemos la discusión ¿si?, no estoy de ánimos, ya dije mi ultima palabra, me iré.

Aquellas palabras dichas por él pelinegro habían calado en lo profundo de Sakura, la misma se culpaba por todo lo que sucedia, con una mano tapó su boca acallando su llanto él cual estaba por salir de sus labios, fue arriba nuevamente sin meter ruido alguno, se encerró en su cuarto y desde ahí estuvo en él mas pleno sufrimiento por un amor indebido, por él amor que le tenía a su padrastro.

Continuará.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sakura

Ring!! Ring!!

Aquel sonido, aquel maldito sonido que arruinaba mi sueño. Abrí mis cansados y ojerosos ojos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas hace tan solo unas horas. No había podido dormir en prácticamente toda la noche gracias a una sola persona, gracias al hombre él cual rechazo mi amor de la forma mas cruel, Sasuke.

Disminuí aquellos pensamientos, mi celular seguía sonando, debía contestar, ya podía imaginarme de quien podía ser aquella llamada. Me reincorpore hasta poder alcanzar el mismo.

ー Ino, ¿Qué sucede?

ー ¡Sakura! por fin respondes, dios, estaba a punto de no volver a llamar, ¡por que rayos no contestabas! En fin, hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de mi primo kiba ya sabes él mas popular de la prepa y pues no vas a adivinar. ¡Nos ha invitado! ¿No es genial?

ー Ah, era eso, no creo estar de ánimos hoy . . . Ino.

ー ¿Que?, espera un momento algo ocurre, ya mismo voy para tu casa, esperame.

Mi pelirubia amiga había cortado al instante, ella siempre con tan solo escuchar mi voz sabia mis estados de ánimos al parecer era demasiado obvia. De pronto nuevamente se me vino a la mente lo sucedido, lágrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos, pero no las deje. Me puse de pie llendo al baño y me mire al espejo con total seguridad.

ー Me las pagaras Sasuke, por cada lágrima que he derramado por ti.

Un pelinegro despertaba gracias a los rayos del sol, a un lado de él se hallaba una pelirubia durmiendo plácidamente. Sasuke la miro unos momentos para luego tomar con una de sus manos su celular, eran las siete de la mañana.

ー Es hora de irme.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una mano rodeo su muñeca, volteo, pudiendo ver los ojos rojos en lágrimas de Mebuki. Este suspiró, no seria tan fácilirse al parecer.

ー Mebuki, ya sabes . . .

ーSasuke no te vayas, por favor, te amo.

Él pelinegro medito unos momentos claramente aquellas palabras no le habían afectado tanto como las de Sakura, la cual le había dicho las mismas palabras la noche anterior, esta vez Sasuke estaba mas que confuso. Su cabeza era un lío.

No sabia como reaccionar en aquel momento, si se quedaba tendría que soportar ver a la pelirosa con la tristeza en cada gesto, no quería eso y menos ahora que comenzaba a sentirse atraído hacia aquella adolescente de cabello rosa, pero por otro lado estaba Mebuki, la mujer que amaba o eso era lo que él creía. Una decisión muy difícil, pero una sola respuesta.

ー También te amo. . . Mebuki.

Y así Sasuke volvió a la cama en donde Mebuki lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, ya había tomado una decisión.

Sakura

Ya estaba lista para un nuevo día, me había mentalizado en no deprimirme por alguien que no merece mi amor. Estaba ya vestida con mi vestido color melocotón y unas sandalias rosas bastante lindas, a mi gusto debía decir. Mi cabeza aun tenia mentalizada la imagen de Sasuke, pero ya no como antes ahora era con odio, con tristeza y melancolía. Ya no con amor o eso queria pensar. De pronto él timbre comenzó a sonar, Ino llegó.

Salí de mi habitación normalmente sin mirar hacia la habitación de mi madre, no había sentido a nadie salir de la misma por lo que supuse ya había convencido a Sasuke de quedarse. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada abrí esta sin dudar no contando con él efusivo abrazo de mi pelirubia amiga.

ー ¡Frentona!, te extrañe, eres una ingrata no me habías llamado.

Me miro con sus ojos azules de borrego que siempre ponía cuando no le daban lo que quería. Sonreí y negué algo divertida.

ー Cerdita, ayer nos vimos, de que hablas.

ー Pues si, pero no me llamaste por la noche y siempre lo haces es extraño que no lo hayas hecho. Por cierto dime ahora mismo por que tienes unas ojeras horribles.

Ding, Ding, Ding. Justo en él clavo, Ino era bastante observadora, daba la casualidad que siempre adivinaba mis pensamientos o mis tristezas. Estábamos totalmente conectadas.

ー Ino, no quiero hablar de eso, hoy no, por favor, es mejor que vayamos a divertirnos a la fiesta de Kiba.

Con tan solo escucharme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Ino fue notable, al parecer así de rápido se había olvidado de mis famosas "ojeras".

ー ¡Genial!, bien, vamos a arreglarnos entonces, por cierto me quedare en tu casa hoy, mi padre saldrá de viaje y no quiero quedar sola en casa.

ー Pff, cerda miedosa, si te quedaras con tus sirvientas!, pero bueno que hacerle por mi esta bien, pero ahí un solo inconveniente. . .

ー Sakura hija necesitamos hablar.

Eh ahi la voz de mi madre en el momento preciso. Rayos. Sabía perfectamente de que me hablaría, gire mi rostro pudiendo ver a mamá completamente vestida y a Sasuke tras ella, este me miraba con su misma seriedad de siempre, maldito idiota.

ー Bien. Ino, me esperas en mi habitación, ¿Si?

Volví la mirada hacia mi pelirubia amiga la cual prácticamente se había quedado inmóvil al ver a Sasuke en mi casa, esta balbuceó algunas palabras incoherentes para luego carraspear y asentir.

ー Este. . . Bien . . . yo estaré arriba. . .

Sabia que estaría sorprendida, no era para menos. Mi madre se dirigió a la cocina junto con Sasuke, fui tras ellos. Al ya estar los tres dentro de la cocina, mi madre me observo ceñuda.

ー Bien, Sakura, lo único que quiero pedirte de ahora en adelante es que comienzes a respetar a Sasuke como tu padre, él estuvo a punto de irse hoy por tu culpa puedes comportarte por favor, claro si no quieres irte a un convento.

Golpe bajo. Mi madre estaba completamente de parte de Sasuke, Ja, si supiera que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo en él sofá.Mire a mi madre con una seriedad intacta, aunque no mire en ningún momento en dirección a Sasuke, no quería mostrarme débil nuevamente como tantas otras veces lo fuí. No, no mas Sakura débil.

ー No te preocupes madre, no me interesa ni siquiera socializar con este tipo, lo tratare como se debe, pero no pienses que lo tratare como a un padre, eso jamás.

Y sin mas que decir me di media vuelta llendome hacia mi habitación. Sonreí, era la primera vez que mi fuerza de mujer salia a flote a pesar de que por dentro me sentía bastante mal por tratar así a mi amor verdadero, esperen, es decir mi ex amor verdadero.

Al llegar a mi habitación Ino estaba sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, un tic en su ojo derecho era una mala señal. Sabía lo que se venía.

ー Sakura, dime ahora mismo ¡por que rayos esta sasuke aquí! creí que él y tu madre no eran nada serio.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa melancólica, Ino a veces no sabia cuando callar.

ー Te lo contare, pero no sera nada lindo de escuchar.

Sasuke

Sabia que esto sucedería, Sakura estaba dolida, la comprendía, mi estupidez fue demasiada al haber hecho aquella indecente propuesta, pero. . .¿Por qué rayos me siento hecho mierda?, la pelirosa no me había mirado en ningún momento al verla nuevamente, evadía todo de mi y aquellas palabras que dijo sonaron tan lúgubres, Tsk.

Mebuki acababa de salir la habían llamado del trabajo y me dijo que cuidara de Sakura. Mala elección, no soy quien para cuidarla en estos momentos, además estaba su entrometida amiga. Solo esperaba esta no le dijera nada de lo sucedido, por que corría peligro mi trabajo como profesor y claro mi reputación.

ー Ah, como es que llegue a esto.

Me senté en él sofá. No pude evitar recordar él cuerpo de Sakura justamente en este sofá, él momento en él que acaricie su piel tan suave como la misma porcelana, aun recuerdo sus ojos jades mirandome con picardía, demonios, nuevamente pensando en Sakura.

Frote mis sienes necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza o todo acabaría bastante mal.

Sakura

ー Y así fue como termino destruyendo mi corazón, pero sabes desde hoy considerare a Sasuke mi enemigo, él no podrá remplazar jamas a mi padre, además. . . Ya no lo amo. . .

Con algo de dificultad aquellas ultimas palabras salieron de mis labios. Ino guardo silencio por bastante tiempo, algo que me llamo mucho la atención, alze la mirada y esta me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, esperen ¿Abrazo?

ー Sakura, eso fue muy triste, juro que pude sentir tu dolor mientras me lo contabas, no digas que no amas a sasuke se que lo amas aun, pero te apoyare en todo para que lo olvidez de una vez por todas y ¿Sabes? hoy mismo comenzaremos mi nuevo plan, conquistando chicos en la fiesta de Kiba!!

No pude evitar reír al escucharla, Ino siempre lograba subir mi animo a mil, por eso la quería muchísimo. Me puse de pie y amuñe mi puño alzándolo al techo.

ー ¡Shannaro!, vamos a arreglarnos, es hora de concluir él plan.

Y así comenzamos a buscar todo lo adecuado para la fiesta, esta seria mi noche.

Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sakura.

ー Ino, ni pienses que voy a ir con esto a la fiesta, ¡Es muy provocador!, dios.

ー Ah sakura, ya deja de moverte arruinas tu look. Además a eso vamos ¡A conquistar chicos! que paso con la seguridad que tenías hace un rato, ¿he?

No pude evitar bufar por lo bajo, sabía que ino solo quería lo mejor para mi, pero era necesario vestirme con una mini demasiado corta. Que decir sobre mi polera, era descubierta de hombros dejando a la vista bastante piel, no era que me viera mal, pero no estaba acostumbrada a vestirme de aquella forma para salir.

Una vez mas me posicioné frente al espejo, al menos no me había puesto mucho maquillaje, no lo necesitaba para nada.

ー Aish! Sakura por dios, te vez hermosa, sexy y muy excitante para los hombres, ya vamos.

ー Bien, bien, me convenciste. Pero que conste que esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo.

ー Eso ni lo dudes frentona.

Ino me guiño un ojo bastante picarona, confiaba en ella, pero en lo que no confiaba era en mis dotes, no era alguien que siempre anduviera conquistando chicos, en si no lo hacia a menudo.

Ino tomo su cartera, no dude en tomar la mía y aspirar profundamente, era la hora, solo esperaba que sasuke no estuviera abajo en él living, no quería que me viera.

Ambas salimos de la habitación, íbamos entre chismes y algo de risas bajando las escaleras, cuando de pronto al llegar al ultimo escalón choque de frente con la persona que menos quería ver, que suerte la mía.

ー ¿Sakura? . . .

Dos pares de ojos ónix observaban con sorpresa a aquella pelirosa. El pelinegro pasaba la mirada desde los pies de la chica hasta la punta de sus cabellos rosados, estaba atónito de lo que veía, se preguntaba si era la imagen perfecta de un ángel.

En cambio Sakura solo bufo mientras pasaba de largo al pelinegro, este al ver aquel acto de la pelirosa la tomo por él brazo antes de que esta abriera la puerta de salida.

ー Sakura, no puedes ir a ningún lado, tu madre me lo dijo con claridad, no tienes permiso.

Ino sintió él aire tenso de pronto, ella estaba metida entre una discusión y aquello no le gustaba para nada, prefirió adelantarse hacia él auto que su padre amoroso le había comprado un mes atrás. Solo le había hecho un gesto a la pelirosa, por lo que la misma solo asintió con la cabeza invitando a que se adelantara.

Sakura solo respiro profundo, estaba tomándole algo de apego a aquella acción. Sacó con brusquedad la mano que mantenía prisionera su brazo, para así cruzar los mismos y fruncir sus rosadas cejas.

ー Disculpa pero tu no eres nada para mi, solo eres mi profesor y eso es en la secu, aquí no eres nadie. Así que es mejor que no te cruces por mi camino.

Él pelinegro solamente fue capaz de chasquear la lengua, todo se le había ido de las manos al parecer. Este se acerco a sakura peligrosamente, se poso frente a ella y la miro retador.

ー Si sales de esta casa no me dejaras otra opción que seguirte a donde quiera que vayas.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, se podía denotar en sus sudorosas manos y en la postura recta de su espalda. Pero era algo que no demostraba en sus gestos. Esta simplemente volteo, cerro un tanto los ojos para así a los segundos abrirlos.

ー Has lo que quieras, Sasuke.

No dijo nada mas simplemente siguió su caminar llendo hacia él auto de ino, la cual seguramente ya estaba bastante impaciente.

ー Con que así lo quieres he, Sakura.

Sasuke

Aun no podía creer como es que Sakura pudo haberme hablado de aquella forma, recordaba claramente sus palabras aquel "te amo" él cual ahora simplemente me parecía una fachada, estaba furioso, no sabía a donde rayos se dirigían, pero si iban así de arregladas ambas era simplemente por alguna fiesta.

ー Ruummm!!!!

Él auto de ino había arrancado, no podía quedarme a meditar en si avisarle a mebuki, debía ir tras ella, esa niñata sabría quien soy yo.

Tome rápidamente las llaves de uno de los autos de Mebuki, si, tenia dos. Cerré todo lo que estaba abierto en la casa y rápidamente partí hacia él auto, arranque este al instante. Él auto de la pelirubia no era para nada difícil de distinguir ya que él mismo era de color morado, lo divise a lo lejos y las seguí.

Sakura

Bien, bien, no divisaba para nada él auto de mamá por él retrovisor ¿Sasuke acaso no los seguiría?, una parte de mi deseaba que lo hiciera, pero la otra solo quería ver que sufra. Estaba hecha un lío.

ー Hey, Sakura!, ¿Me estas escuchando?

ー ¿Eh?, si claro ¿Qué me decías? . . .

ー Demonios frentona, si que Sasuke te tiene en la luna.

Con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre mire a ino lúgubremente.

ー Estas equivocada, solo estaba viéndome al espejo, por si se me corría él maquillaje, claro.

ーHum, bueno te creeré por esta vez, además hoy quiero ligar y no debo de andar de mal humor para eso.

Sonreí al escucharla, si tan solo yo fuera tan confiada y decidida como ino todo seria para mejor. Pasamos unos buenos minutos en él auto, hasta que por fin ino se comenzaba a estacionar en frente de una casa, que decir casa, mansión.

ー Uff, por fin llegamos, creo que a mi auto le hace falta velocidad, en fin, esta es la mansión de mi primo se ve que ya esta llena.

Ambas dirigimos la mirada hacia la casa, esta por fuera estaba llena de jóvenes bebiendo o drogándose, típico, pensé.

ー Yo solo espero no perderme entre tanta gente, pobre de ti que me dejes sola maldita cerda!

Ino abrió la puerta del auto y me guiño un ojo.

ー No te preocupes, solo te dejare sola cuando debas ir a follar.

ー Ino!!

Esta salio antes de que pudiera replicarle, mire hacia él frente mentalizandome un momento. ¿De veras pensaba en acostarme con alguien? jamas había tenido sexo, ¡Era virgen maldición!, pero ino juraba que yo había tenido algo con un chico de la secu, cuan equivocada estaba, jamas había dado ni siquiera un beso y siempre soñaba como estúpida ser besada por Sasuke, inclusive, siempre había querido que él fuera él primero en todo.

Negué, eso era cosa antigua, no debía pensar en él. Salí del auto, claro sin antes dejar cerrada la respectiva puerta del mismo. Camine hacia ino picándole él brazo.

ー Hey, donde según tu encontraremos chicos lindos, de momento veo puros feos y drogadictos, no quiero chicos así eh.

ー Hay Sakura, acaso piensas que tu mejor amiga no sabe elegir, si buscaremos chicos lo haremos adentro, no aquí donde esta la muchedumbre, además los amigos de mi primo están para chuparse los dedos. Venga vamos a saludarlos.

Seguí a Ino entre la multitud, logramos entrar a la mansión y ¡diablos!, esto estaba completamente en onda, ademas de lleno, acaso era un gánster o algo así él primo de ino, jamas había conocido a familiares de mi amiga, claro exceptuando a sus padres.

De pronto no sentí él aura de Ino por decirlo así, mire hacia todos lados, pero ella no estaba. Genial, me perdí. Pensaba en gritar él nombre de mi amiga, pero la maldita musica ensordecedora no me dejaría.

ー Hey, reconocería ese cabello donde fuera.

Voltie al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de mi oído. La sorpresa era palpable en mi al ver al mismo pelirrojo que me había invitado a salir en la secu hace prácticamente un mes, él cual lo había rechazado. No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez.

ー Sakura creo que él destino los une nuevamente, ¿quieres un trago?

Pude leer sus labios, pero no lo escuchaba ya que la musica estaba demasiado fuerte, le hice un gesto de no entender por lo que este tomo mi mano de pronto y comenzó a caminar.

Me deje llevar, sabia que no era bueno irme con un chico que apenas conocía, pero me sentí segura, ya que era él único de ahí que no apestaba a marihuana o cigarrillo. Pude ver que íbamos hacia otra sección de la mansión, donde se hallaba otro estilo de musica, era mas suave.

Este paro de pronto y me observo con aquellos ojos color miel.

ー Te decía si querías beber algo, ¿te apetece?

ー Claro, por que no.

Ambos caminamos hacia un chico que llevaba una bandeja con licores, mi acompañante saco dos vasos entregándome uno a mi, al instante bebí este al seco.

ー Vaya, no sabia que eras buena para él trago Sakura.

ー En realidad no lo soy, simplemente hoy quiero divertirme y en eso estoy, ¿No?, por cierto, se me olvida siempre tu nombre. . .

Al decir aquello ultimo me sentí algo avergonzada, siempre había sido algo mala para aprenderme algunos nombres, pero al observarlo él no tenia ningún ápice de enfado, inclusive tenia un gesto un tanto divertido.

ー Mi nombre es Sasori, espero jamas se te olvide, Sakura, por que yo jamas olvidare él tuyo.

Aquellas palabras habían hecho un tanto de estragos en mi, por un momento me sentí importante con él simple hecho de que él no olvidaría jamas mi nombre.

ー Tienes un lindo nombre, pero dime has venido acompañado o algo, puede que este molestando. . .

ー Para nada, he venido solo. Además a sido una verdadera suerte encontrarte, estas hermosa esta noche.

Mis mejillas las sentí calientes de pronto, de seguro ya me había puesto roja. Sasori se acerco un tanto a mi, bueno bastante cerca en realidad, creí que me besaría, pero solo había sacado algo de mi cabello.

ー Tenias una pequeña peluza.

ー Este. . . Gracias por eso.

Sasuke

Había seguido a Sakura hacia aquella mansión, pero al entrar perdí de vista aquel cabello rosa que seguía.

ー ¡Demonios!

Por todos lados había demasiada gente, él olor a éxtasis en él lugar era palapable, no me importaba estar en esa fiesta, solo quería encontrar a Sakura.

Avance entre chicas y chicos los cuales bailaban apegados como larvas, de pronto divise a un cabello rosa junto a un pelirrojo. . . ¿Quien era aquel chico? La sangre me comenzó a hervir, no pude evitar hacerme espacio para pasar y seguir a ambos.

Pude divisar que este le entregaba un trago, ambos hablaban normalmente, pero aquel pelirrojo no me daba para nada buena espina. Decidí acercarme y llevarme a Sakura nuevamente a casa, pero al ver la cercanía de aquel chico hacia la pelirosa hizo que parte de mi se paralizara, aquello me molestaba, odie la cercanía de aquel chico hacia Sakura, no aguante y me acerque furioso hacia ellos, tome sin previo aviso del brazo a la pelirosa.

ー ¿Pero qué?. . .

ー Sakura, nos vamos ya mismo para la casa.

ー Hey, ¿no es usted él profesor de geografía de la secu?

Rayos. No me digas que este chico era de la secundaria, mil rayos.

Continuará. . .


	11. Capítulo 11

Sakura.

Estaba atónita, esa era la única palabra que describiría aquel momento, sasuke me tomaba del brazo con bastante fuerza, pude ver sus rasgos en él más puro enfado, Acaso estaba así. . . ¿Por mi?, no eso seria estúpido, ¿No?. . .

ー Hey, ¿no es usted él profesor de geografía de la secu?

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo sali de mi lento letargo. Aquello era imposible, Sasuke solo me siguió por que debía cuidarme según los mandatos de mi madre, nada mas, no podía comenzar a hacerme ilusiones por cosas sin sentido. Me sentí herida nuevamente. Pude ver que sasuke se había quedado mudo a causa de ver a sasori.

ー Sasuke, ya sueltame, aquí no tienes por que fingir ser mi padre, vamos sasori.

Me safe bruscamente del agarre de sasuke, este solo me miro con su típico gesto serio, sabia que no haría nada al respecto, es un maldito cobarde, pensé.

Sasori solo me tomo de la mano algo confundido llevandome hacia otro lugar de la fiesta, mas bien arriba en las habitaciones, esperen, ¿Habitaciones?, no cabi en cuenta en él momento que ya estaba sentada en una cama con sasori aun lado, al parecer iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no le tome importancia hacia donde me dirigia mi pelirrojo acompañante. Sasuke no me volvió a seguir, que decepción sentí, sabia que no le interesaba, pero por que rayos debía doler tanto mi corazón.

ー Y. . . él profesor sasuke es tu padrastro entonces ¿?

Ah, sasori era muy curioso, no quería una maldita conversación ni una charla motivaciónal, por lo que me acerque un tanto a él y lo tome de la chaqueta sin previo aviso, mis ojos jades estaban puestos sobre los de él con decisión, esta seria mi noche.

ー Sasori, besame.

Este solo atino a abrir sus ojos un tanto, pero al instante ya tenia los labios de sasori posados en los mios, me besaba con algo de fuerza sabia que este no dudaría en besarme, era demasiado obvio que le seguía gustando, pero él beso. . . No era como yo me lo esperaba.

Sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, algo que me comenzó a gustar, las manos ajenas no pudieron quedarse tranquilas ya que pude sentir dos manos en mis muslos, me acariciaba estos con aspereza, rudeza, definitivamente me estaba asustando, no quería hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera, pero ¿No podía ser mas suave?, me separé.

ー Espera, sasori. . . Por favor, se suave. . .

ーNo te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras, sakura.

No pude evitar sonreír aquellas palabras habían salido tan sinceras de sus labios que por un momento me hubiera gustado que él fuera él chico del cual estoy enamorada y no sasuke. Tome sus manos y lleve las mismas a mis senos.

ー Hazme tuya, por favor. . .

Con tan solo aquellas palabras sasori ya estaba nuevamente besándome, pero esta vez mas suave y lento.

Fin sakura.

Sasuke.

Bien estaba definitivamente hecho una furia, por que demonios sakura no me obedecía!, maldición. No pude evitar mantener la calma al momento en que esta se safo de mi agarre, no podía hacer nada demostrativo estando un estudiante de la secundaria.

Ese pelirrojo, Tsk, sabia que coqueteaba con sakura y no solamente eso, de seguro ahora estarían bebiendo por otro lado de la fiesta o quizás ligando, rayos.

ー Demonios, sakura.

Caminaba nuevamente hacia mi auto entre maldiciones, la esperaría ahí fuera hasta que saliera de la fiesta, ella era mi responsabilidad. Pero. . . Aun no sabia por que rayos me sentía así, tenia una furia inmensa que necesitaba sacar,esperen eso significa solo una cosa. . . ¿Estaba. . . celoso?

Fin sasuke.

En la pista de baile de la mansión estaba una pelirubia bastante demostrativa con un pelinegro bastante pálido, este le acariciaba él trasero con su parte baja mientras bailaban. La musica y la multitud de personas bailando a su alrededor hacían él momento en demasía excitante.

ー Ino, vamos, dejame follarte, sabes que quieres tanto como yo.

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del pelinegro las cuales fueron dichas en la oreja de ino. Esta solo sonrió coqueta para así darse vuelta y darle un ligero beso en la barbilla.

ー Sai, ya te he dicho que hoy no, además no me eh tomado la pastilla y de seguro no andas con condón.

ー Vamos, no creo que suceda nada si lo hacemos al natural una vez, preciosa, además te das cuenta de como me tienes, estoy bastante duro.

Él pelinegro tomo la mano ajena posando esta en su parte baja. Ino pudo sentir aquella potente erección la cual quería salir de aquellos apretados pantalones. Se lamio los labios.

ー Sai . . . Sabes muy bien como excitarme, maldito. Vamos arriba.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras sin saber que se encontrarían con unos tórtolos a punto de follar.

Sakura.

Sasori ya me había quitado mi polera y brasier incluido, por lo que ahora se hallaba chupando deliciosamente mis senos, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, jamas había sentido un placer así con tan solo un toque de labios y lengua sobre mis pezones.

ー Ah~ Sasori. . .

Definitivamente si sabia como comenzar excitandome, podía sentir mi parte baja palpitando mojada por completo, quería mucho mas que un chupetón a mis pezones, quería su verga en mi coño. Esta era mi oportunidad para despicarme de todas las veces que había escuchado a mi madre y sasuke follar, esta vez era mi momento de disfrutar.

ー Sasori te necesito dentro, ahora.

Sasori separo sus labios de mis pezones para así sonreír pícaramente.

ー Con que ya estas mojada para mi, ¿No?, No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, sakura.

No podía imaginarme cuanto tiempo sasori habia fantaseado conmigo, pero lo que si sabia era que solo necesitaba follar, necesitaba sentirme amada tan solo por una vez. Sabia que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimienros ya que aun mi corazón pertenecía a sasuke, a pesar de que lo odiara por todo lo que tenia con mi madre.

De un momento a otro sasori ya no tenia él pantalón, ¿Cuando se lo había sacado?, definitivamente estaba demasiado pensativa, tenia que dejar de pensar en sasuke maldición! Desvíe mis pensamientos, solo quería disfrutar él momento. Lleve mi mano hacia la verga de sasori sintiendo aquella dures del mismo.

ー Vaya, me encantan las vergas grandes, es bueno que tengas una así saso.

Sonreí coqueta mientras acariciaba la extensión del pene ajeno simulando una masturbación por sobre su bóxer. Este comenzó a soltar leves suspiros, mientras en sus ojos se podía divisar la excitación misma.

Estaba demasiado caliente en aquel momento, estaba a punto de sacar él bóxer de este cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos nos paralizamos.

ー Ups! Sakura!! Lo siento estábamos en busca de una habitación pero veo que están en plena folladera, siento la molestia frentona.

Eh ahí la boba de ino jodiendome él momento, tape mis senos al instante para así comenzar a vestirme, no deseaba ser vista por él acompañante de mi querida amiga. De pronto todas las ganas de follar se me habían ido por completo.

ー Cerda, nos vamos ahora mismo, siento esto sasori pero debo irme.

ー Pero sakura no puedes dejarme asi.

Sasori se puso de pie mostrando en todo su esplendor la gigante erección que tenia en aquel momento, sabia que también mi parte baja estaba palpitando, pero algo en mi interior decía que la aparición de Ino había sido una señal.

ー Hey, viejo, más respeto, esta mi novia aquí.

Voltie la mirada con una de mis rosadas cejas alzadas, acaso había dicho ¿Novia? Dirigí al instante la mirada a ino, esta solo sonreía nerviosa, me acerque a la misma tomándola del brazo.

ー Cerda, nos vamos.

ー Pero, iba a follar con sai . . .

Mi pelirubia amiga no sabia aquello que se llama "pudor", ya que había dicho aquello sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, simplemente la tome del brazo dejando a ambos chicos solos.

ー Hey sakura!! Dejame tu número!!

Pude escuchar él grito de sasori a lo lejos, pero no respondí, necesitaba irme de ahí. Que rayos estuve a punto de hacer, dios.

ー Frentona, yo si quería follar, Hip, espero me des una buena explicación para sacarme así de la fiesta, eh.

Mire a ino, ahora sabia por que se iba así por así de pronto con sai, estaba borracha, ah, como siempre debía hacer de niñera de mi mejor amiga. Ambas nos dirigimos al auto el cual lo encontré al instante con la mirada, pero no conté con que sasuke estaría parado en la puerta del mismo mirándome fijamente.

ー Nos vamos ahora, sakura, sin reproches.

Continuará. . .


	12. Capítulo 12

( )

Debía ser una broma, ¿Acaso Sasuke me había estado esperando?, no lo creí posible.

No podía negar que con su porte de galán se veía bastante irresistible, se me hacia imposible no estar aun excitada, había estado a punto de follar y era bastante difícil calmar mi antojo, necesitaba estar con alguien ya. Cerré los ojos un momento intentando calmar mis impulsos femeninos para así hacerme paso hacia la puerta del auto, adentre a Ino la cual en un instante se estiro en toda la parte de atrás, se había quedado dormida.

ー Ino, siempre te excedes tanto, ah.

ー Sakura no pases de mi, necesito que ahora mismo vayamos a casa.

Cerré la puerta del auto con un golpe seco para así enfrentar con la mirada a Sasuke, me cruze de brazos haciendo que mis pechos se vieran un tanto mas grandes de lo que ya eran. Sasuke me miraba y no solo eso, podía sentir la atracción que tenía por mi o quizás yo era la que ya estaba delirando de borracha.

ー Ya te oí Sasuke. Me iré con Ino, nos vemos en casa.

ー Bien, nos vemos haya, no pases a ningún lado, iré detrás de ti.

No dijo nada mas y simplemente desapareció de mi vista. Bufé, Sasuke podía ser muy estúpido en ocasiones, ¿Acaso no me miraba? o quizás era ciego, tenía a una mujer la cual daría todo por él, absolutamente todo, pero él solo me miraba como una niña, maldecía no haberlo conocido antes que mamá.

ー Por que Sasuke. . .

Mis lágrimas se dejaron ver, no debía llorar, no quería, pero él dolor de mi corazón era imposible de curar.

Por fin estaba en la seguridad de mi auto. Por que rayos Sakura se me había hecho tan sensual en aquel momento, diablos, no podía estar excitandome con solo mirarla, además la atracción que sentía hacia la pelirosa era aun mas mayor que antes, estaba jodido.

ー ¡Diablos!

Golpeé el asiento vacío de mi lado con mi mano derecha, no me podía estar gustando Sakura, ¡Demonios era mi hijastra y alumna!

Aspire profundamente, debía calmarme, no todo estaba perdido, Mebuki llegaría por la mañana y sacaría todas mis ansias de follar y claro de aclarar mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Pude ver que él auto de Ino ya comenzaba a avanzar, era hora de irme tras ella. No podía dejar que Sakura descubriera la creciente atracción que sentía hacia ella o todo estaría completamente perdido para mi y claro para mi carrera.

Pude divisar por el espejo el auto de mamá en él cual claro se encontraba Sasuke, daba gracias a que mis lágrimas ya se habían calmado, no soportaría bajarme del auto y que Sasuke me viera con él rostro en lagrimas, además no quería verme débil frente a él. Volteé un poco para así mover la pierna de Ino la cual estaba completamente dormida.

ーHey Ino ya despierta, llegaremos pronto.

La moví y la moví, pero nada, al parecer tendría que despertarla cuando llegáramos. Durante todo él camino estuve prácticamente pensando en mi jodido padrastro y profesor, aun estaba con las ansias de poder tener sexo, pero ahora que lo pensaba . . . con él único que quería tener algo era con Sasuke, inclusive, cuando estaba siendo acariciada por Sasori mi mente simplemente se imaginaba a Sasuke, ¿A tal punto lo amaba?, debía estar loca.

ー Sasuke porqué no aceptas mi amor. . . Ah.

Suspire un momento para así estacionar él auto frente a mi casa, habíamos llegado.

Él camino se me había hecho tan corto y todo por estar metida en mis pensamientos. Limpié un poco mi rostro ya que había sentido él auto donde Sasuke estaba, se había estacionado. Abrí la puerta mirando ya a este frente a mi, este tipo era rápido.

No quería seguir mirándolo ya que habíamos quedado en un silencio algo incomodo, por lo que atine a abrir la puerta de atrás, me agache un tanto para así mover a Ino para que despertara, algo que en si seria bastante difícil ya que Ino era de aquellas personas con él sueño bastante pesado.

De pronto sentí un mirada, giré mi cara un poco y Sasuke al instante desvío la misma, ¿Acaso me estaba mirando él trasero?, hum, jamás creí que Sasuke pudiera mirarme livinidosamente, sonreí para mis adentros, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

ー Sasuke necesitó que me ayudes, Ino no creo que despierte es necesario llevarla.

Este al instante reacciono, se acerco a mi para así hacerme a un lado con una de sus manos.

ー Mh no creí que las adolescentes fueran tan liberales.

Al escucharlo pude ver la falda de Ino subida, se le veía absolutamente todo, enrojecí de la rabia e ira, sabia que mi rubia amiga no era consciente, pero porque justo ahora se debía mover dejando ver gran parte de su figura. . .maldeci para mis adentros.

Rápidamente hice a un lado a Sasuke para así bajarle la falda a Ino, me volvi a un lado dándole paso a Sasuke para que la pudiera cargar. Este simplemente la tomo para así sacarla del auto, no podía negar que me hallaba un tanto celosa, es decir, siempre había querido ser cargada al estilo princesa por Sasuke, pero al parecer él destino no estaba de mi lado.

ー Sakura podrías cerrar las puertas de ambos vehículos, yo iré a dejar a Ino a tu habitación.

Asentí a regañadientes, claro antes tuve que ir a abrir la puerta de entrada ya que Sasuke no podía solo.

En ningún momento lo miré, temía que si lo hacia mas de la cuenta lo besaría sin reparo, así que preferí evadirlo. Fui nuevamente hacia él auto de Ino, cerré ambas puertas al igual que él auto de mamá. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar a mi casa, sabia que Sasuke estaría ahí esperando a que yo entrara y me fuera a mi habitación, pero yo no quería eso, quería poder unirme a él en varias formas a pesar de que él no quisiera nada conmigo.

Me senté en él césped y suspire. Estaba cansada, cansada de no poder enamorar ni siquiera un poco a Sasuke. Me estire hacia atrás, pose mis brazos tras mi cabeza y divise las diminutas estrellas junto a una gran luna. Era una hermosa noche.

Cerré los ojos necesitaba pensar unos momentos.

Ya había dejado a la rubia amiga de Sakura sobre la cama de la misma, era demasiado jodido preocuparse por los demás, no era de esas personas muy solidarias por decirlo así, pero me había llamado bastante la atención la reacción que tuvo Sakura al ver que a Ino se le había subido la falda, ¿Eran celos lo que veía en sus ojos y actuar?, negué, debía dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Salí de la habitación para así bajar las escaleras, aun seguía la puerta de enfrente abierta, ¿Sakura no había entrado?, me asome por la puerta y pude divisar ambos autos cerrados, pase la mirada por toda la calle y nada. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Salí por completo de la casa y de pronto una cabellera rosada se hizo presente a un lado en él césped. Sakura estaba completamente estirada y dormida. Tsk, loca, pensé.

Me inque a un lado para asi mirarla unos momentos, no podía negar que aquella cara tan angelical y aquellos labios entreabiertos me dejaban la boca seca. Era hermosa.

Sakura tenia una belleza bastante diferente a la de Mebuki, esta se denotaba dulce, joven y tierna a la vista, en cambio de su madre la cual se veía mas experimentada, cabi en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, comparaba a mi novia con su hija, eso no estaba para nada bien.

Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie cuando siento una pequeña mano tomar mi brazo. . . ¿Pero qué?

ー Sasuke. . . Te amo.

Aquellas suaves palabras dichas por la pelirosa me habían dejado algo mudó, esta tenia sus ojos jades abiertos mirándome con tristeza, una tristeza la cual no quería ver en ella, algo en mi interior se había encendido de pronto. Me acerque a sus labios y antes de besarla susurré.

ー Me gustas Sakura.

Y así fue la primera vez que mis labios tocaron los de alguien mas, la besé.


End file.
